Forgotten
by rusticsky
Summary: Olive is the daughter of Death Eaters. Constantly questioning her place in Hogwarts, she finds a kind friend in the most unexpected of places.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrote this last year, about 4500 words of it. I probably won't continue, but here's the first chapter of what I wrote. Going to add all of it.**

On the day I turned eleven, the letter came just as we expected. Right on time. Now it was time for me to actually go to Hogwarts. It was Thursday, August 23rd, when my parents and I walked onto Platform nine and three quarters. Some would say we looked out of place. My parents looked nasty, cruel, and unforgiving, with a nasty girl by their side, their black clothes rugged with dirt and tears. I knew my parents were death eaters, and they were some of Voldemort's favorites before he disappeared. I had little hope in my future becoming more than being a death eater. I wasn't taught hope. I had no friends, besides Draco, a journal and my cat, Ink. I awkwardly boarded the train, after a brief hug with my parents.

It seemed like everywhere was empty. Except for one car. I knocked on the window, tucking my brown hair to the side, and called out, "Can I come in?" Draco Malfoy, a boy with slicked back blonde hair, nodded. He and I were friends, because of our parents.

"Didn't expect to see you coming to our place, Olive," Draco exclaimed, "Thought you'd find someone else, but nevermind." Draco shook his head. "Allow me to introduce Crabbe, and Goyle." I shook their hands, and smiled.

"Guess they finally decided to send the little brother, didn't they?" I teased, reminding Draco of his brother, Slate. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Never mention my idiot of a brother," growled Draco. I rolled my eyes. Slate was the older Malfoy brother, the kind, patient one. Draco and his parents hated Slate, saying he was just a mistake.

"Bet you'll be in Hufflepuff," someone teased me. I turned to see Pansy Parkinson, my rival.

"Tut tut, of course not! Slytherin, of course!" Draco defended me. I smiled, then pulled out my wand.

"I know a spell. Wanna see it?" I said quietly. Draco nodded, smirking. I held my wand in the air. "_Lumos Maxima." _ Suddenly, light burst from the end of my wand. "I use it at night."

"That's cool!" Draco exclaimed. I lowered my wand, and muttered a counter curse. The light went out.

Hours later, we arrived at Hogwarts. We all grabbed our bags, and carry on items, and exited the car.

"Hurry up, little 'uns. Get moving!" a rough voice said. I looked up, to see a giant man, with a large hairy beard, and roughly 8 feet tall, and gasped.

"Who… who are you?" I gulped, nervous.

"Hagrid, keeper of keys. And you?" the giant man asked. I smiled.

"Olive Riggs, pleasure to meet you," I said. Hagrid gulped. He had heard my last name, and it wasn't a good thing.

"Nice to meet you," he said, with a frown on his face, and he covered it up with a friendly smile. "Welcome to Hogwarts." He motioned me on, and we blinked through the dark lighting. I whispered _Lumos Maxima, _and light burst from my wand again. I whispered the countercurse, doubting my decision.

I was ushered into the crowd, and I stayed close to Draco.

"Get into a boat, please," an old, gnarly man growled. Draco and I decided to go into a boat with Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle. We boarded, staying close to the edge, and gazed up.

Looming above everyone was a narrow castle, shadowy, but with charm. It towered over everyone. The moon was hung above the castle's main tower, with a light shadowing the lake. An eerie feeling crept over the lake.

"Woah…" muttered Draco, in awe. I stood, awestruck, as the boats neared the castle. Finally, we arrived at the docks and were ushered out of the boats. We all stood together, and a thin, elderly woman stood at the front of the group.

"Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, teacher of transfiguration and head of the Gryffindor house. You will enter a hall, where you will get sorted by a hat called the Sorting Hat. Once sorted, you will take your seat with your peers from that house. There are four houses. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," Professor McGonagall explained. I gazed in awe, as Draco began a conversation with a boy. The crowd entered the hall, and stood in between two tables. The first name was called.

"Diana Gale," the Professor called out. A girl with long, dark brown hair walked up to the chair. The Professor placed the hat on her head. Draco leaned over to me.

"Bet she's a mudblood," he sneered. I nodded.

"Mudbloods are always messed up. But didn't your father say he worked with a Gale in the ministry?" I whispered. Draco shrugged. We had entirely missed what house the girl was sorted into due to our conversation. Minutes later, Draco was called. The hat wasn't on his head, when the sorting hat called out "Slytherin!" He smiled in my direction, and sat at the long Slytherin table. The next name.

"Harry Potter."

The entire hall was awestruck. Harry Potter, the boy who survived Voldemort. I was shocked. It stayed on his head, until it decided Gryffindor.

A lot later, my name was called, Olive Riggs. I walked to the chair, looking like a girl on a mission. This next minute would decide the rest of my life. Would I forever be shadowed, following my parents footsteps, or escape the agony and live peacefully? But if were to escape, who would my friends be? If I were to be in Slytherin, my life would go as my parents had planned. I would marry Draco, and live a gloomy life in their shadow. Unless I escaped. Finally, I walked to the chair, and sat down. The Professor let the hat slip down onto my head. And the hat spoke to me.

"Are you to be in Slytherin or Gryffindor?" it said. I shrugged, unknowing. The sorting hat didn't wait for my response, because I truly didn't know.

"Slytherin," decided the sorting hat, and it was done. Gloomily, I walked to the Slytherin house's table, and sat beside Draco. Draco's face seemed to melt when he saw I wasn't excited to be in Slytherin.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked. But I didn't reply, captured in my own thoughts. Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2

As we walked in a huge group to the Slytherin common room, we had to go through flights of stairs. Moving stairs, mind you. But before that, the head of our house` introduced himself to us.

"Hello, first years, I am Professor Snape, the head of your house. I teach potions, and would like to welcome you to Slytherin. Our prefects will lead you to the common room, and will split into boys and girls to lead you to the dormitories," explained Snape. He left the room, leaving us eleven year olds clueless. Suddenly, a group of older teenagers walked over to us, their faces with disgust as they led us through the castle.

"Beware the staircases, they move, so you have to be very careful," a female prefect said. She led us onto the staircase, which began to move. It led down to the bottom floor: the dungeon. I gulped, as we walked down the steep stairs. Finally, we reached the bottom. The prefects moved to reveal a stonewall.

"The password is 'pure blood'," explained a male prefect. The stone suddenly parted, revealed a large entryway into a green lighted common room.

"Girls, go with Megan, Riley, and Lillian. Boys, go with Brach, Chester, and me," a boy said. And so, the group split into two. I had no one to hang out with, until a girl with black, curly hair walked up to me. I knew she was Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter, but had never approached her. She was in the Weasley's care, but had little showing off it except for a orange streak in her hair.

"Olive, right?" the girl said. I nodded, smiling. It felt nice for someone to be nice to me… only Draco had ever been kind.

"And you are…" I couldn't think of her name. "You are…"

"Violet Lestrange," said the girl, holding out her hand. I shook it, and we both followed the group. Suddenly, the crowd moved, revealing windows, that opened to water. The lake. A few fish swam by. I was awestruck for a moment, before catching up with the group. We were led up some stairs, until we saw a maze of rooms, with fairly nice beds on them.

"You have been assigned rooms, but you can choose your bed. Mind you, if a bed is taken, there will be a red flag appearing above it tonight. Just tonight, though. This will be your bed for the rest of your stay at Hogwarts. Choose wisely," the prefect said. They left the room, leaving about five of us girls lost. First, I made sure to get away from Pansy Parkinson. But Violet and I found beds by a window. We waved our wands, and the green flags about our beds turned red. I quickly found my luggage sitting beside my bed, including my pet cat Ink in her cage. Her silky black fur looked sparkly, and the water in her cage was almost gone.

"Ink!" I said out loud, and my cat's ears twisted to see me. I opened her cage, and stroked her silky fur. She licked my hand, and I whispered to her, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

The next day, we awoke, and were instructed to go to the Great Hall. I walked with Draco and Violet. Draco brought along Crabbe and Goyle. I wasn't too fond of them, they were too rude. We walked up the stairs, to find the great hall bursting with favorites of mine, from when my parents actually cared about me. I closed my eyes, and shook my head. Horrible memories.

"Welcome, again, to a morning feast. As you know, I am professor Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster. This morning, you will receive your schedules. After breakfast, you will go to your first period class," explained Dumbledore, before he stepped off the podium. And so, the head of each house went around to pass out the schedule. In no less than five minutes, Snape handed me my schedule.

Period 1 I had transfiguration. Period 2, I had potions. There was a thirty minute lunch break, and Period 3 was free. Period 4 was Defense Against the Dark Arts, abbreviated as "D.A.D.A." Next was Astronomy, and herbology. Then came charms and history of magic. Then afterwards, flight school. But I noted, it read potions was only on fridays. Astronomy was on Wednesday nights only. I checked to find any other notes, but there were none.

I ate the biscuits and gravy so quickly. The white gravy dripped down my chin. Although bad memories filled me, at least it tasted good.

Next was Transfiguration. Draco, Violet, Crabbe, Goyle, and I all headed to the next class. Violet and I walked closer together, drifting from the boys. I knew the castle like the back of my hand, because of my parents. They wanted me to know all secret escape routes so I could join the death eaters when I was ready.

We walked inside the classroom. It was lit by a couple lanterns, with candlelights flickering. I took my place at a desk in the front row, next to Violet. A cat sat on Professor McGonagall's desk. I leaned over to Violet.

"That must be her pet cat," I said quietly to her. Once the entire class showed up, we took our seats and waited for the Professor to arrive.

Suddenly, the cat transformed into the Professor. The entire class was awestruck, as she walked to my desk, and looked me in the eye.

"Come up to my desk," she said. I got out of my desk and walked to her desk. "Class, this is… what is your name?"

"Olive Riggs," I told her. The Professor looked to the class.

"Olive, and I am going to have her volunteer to attempt at a spell. Now, Miss Riggs, please step back as I explain. Aim your wand at the mouse, and repeat this spell. _Mousis Rattis!" _The Professor aimed her wand at the mouse, and suddenly its fur became dark. The mouse was now a rat! She aimed her wand and whispered the counter curse, which was _Rattis Mousis. _It quickly transformed back. I finished the spell, and she congratulated me.

"Meet me after class," the professor whispered. Once the class was finished, I walked into her office, where the Professor stood. "Would you like to learn how to transform into an animagus?"

I nodded quickly. I could get away from my parents. Escape them. Of course I wanted to.

"Then either Dumbledore or I can teach you how to become one. It will be very challenging. I've only seen few students with a knack for transfiguration like you- but I think you could do it," said the professor. I nodded quickly, and smiled.

"Thank you Professor. When will we begin?" I asked her.

"At Christmas, or after, based on if your parents would like you home," at the mention of my parents, I knew I wouldn't be going home. They already told me.

"I'll be here," I said. The Professor smiled, and I left her room thinking about what lay in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas came so quickly. I watched as every student left the castle. But I had my own plans. I said goodbye to Draco, who were both heading to their homes. With excitement, I hurried up to Professor McGonagall's office, where she waited in her chair. The feeble professor waited patiently.

"I'm here, Professor. I apologize if I was too late," I said quietly. The Professor shook her head.

"It's fine. Miss Riggs, take a seat anywhere," McGonagall said. I sat down in a plump green seat.

"To begin our training, for a month you must keep a leaf of a mandrake in your mouth. Cleaned- of course. And every day, you must chant _Amato Animo Animato Animagus _at sunset and sunrise. Professor Snape will teach you how to brew a potion, which can _only _be consumed during a lightning storm. After that, we will see if you are ready. But one step at a time," the professor said. She handed me a leaf, and I took it and placed it in my mouth, under my tongue.

"Okay," I said. She nodded, knowing that I heard her correctly. Since it wasn't sundown or sun-up, I had no need to chant. "I'm going to see if anyone else is here, besides Violet."

"Oh, I know many Gryffindors are still here," the Professor said. I nodded, smiling.

"Thank you," I said, before exiting her office. I walked to the great hall, where I found many older kids, waiting for letters. I wasn't going to get one, I already knew that. No gifts- nothing. I saw Weasley and Potter, playing wizard's chess. Because they were the only first years there, I decided to walk over to them. When they saw me, Weasley wrinkled his nose.

"Who invited you here, Slytherin?" he sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I have nothing better to do. Missing your know-it all girlfriend?" I teased. Weasley's eyes were furious. "I don't mean to start a fight. I'm just joking. Besides, looks like you two are having fun."

"And?" Potter said, looking at me cluelessly. I shrugged.

"Can I play chess with you?" I finally said. Ron gave Harry a unsure look. But Harry shook his head.

"Sorry," he said. I walked away, holding my head low. Maybe someday I could be friends with a Gryffindor. But that I would have to wait, maybe many years for.

And I sat alone. I knew the post would come soon. I ate an apple, and decided to go to the common room. I turned, and exited the great hall. I ran down the stairs, hurrying to get to one of the only safe places I knew of. Quickly, I reached the Slytherin common room. I hurried up the stairs, finding the girl's dormitories empty. There were a few scattered bags. But I looked at the empty bed across where Violet's belongings normally sat. I sighed, and looked around for Ink's cage. I found it under the bed, and I pulled it out.

"Oh Ink, come on!" I said. Ink was missing. I pushed her cage back, and shook my head with disappointment. I was secretly worried for Ink. I searched all thirty five beds, but I couldn't find Ink anywhere. I put my hands on my face, and tears slid down my face. Ink was my only warmth at night. It became freezing at night and in the early morning. I smeared the tears on my bed's covers, trying to wipe them off. How could Ink escape? But then again, considering this was a school of magic, my brain just was cleared with horror. Ink could've been killed. I ran down the stairs, furious with myself. I should've locked it. All these should haves. _I should stop saying should. I _should _do. _

Finally, I escaped the common room, and searched for the cat. I checked the dungeons. And then, I realized I hadn't searched the potions classroom. I knocked on the door. When no one replied, I figured Snape wasn't in there. I slipped inside, and immediately saw Ink trying to get a dead mouse that was in a cabinet.

"Ink!" I called. Immediately, Ink came running to me, with a disappointed look on her tiny face. I picked her up, and walked to the Slytherin common room.

"Pure Blood," I said, and the wall parted. Tears of happiness filled my eyes. Ink was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

The year passed by very quickly. Before I knew it came year two. And year three. And finally, year four. We arrived at the castle, and were eating in the great feast, when Dumbledore threw a big turn on us. Hogwarts was going to host the Triwizard Tournament. It was known to be deadly. And my parents had told me part of the Death Eater's plan.

I knew what was coming. Voldemort would kill Harry Potter. And he would take over Hogwarts. That's what I expected. That's how it would go. And turned out, I was correct.

I was fourteen, and I was able to transfigure into a fox. My training had paid off. But the only question in everyone's mind- who would be competing in the tournament? After all, we knew that one from each school would compete.

But Draco and I were busy helping the death eaters. When Voldemort returned, we'd be there. We would give them news through owls. We used Draco's, because I didn't have one. We frequently sent letters to the Death Eaters, followers of Voldemort.

The year went by quickly- until finally the Yule Ball. We all waited impatiently for someone to ask us. But no one asked me. I knew Draco was planning to ask me, but he didn't actually do it. Until finally, the day of the ball crept towards us. I had a beautiful blue dress, that my mother had found in a shop in Knockturn Alley. It was charmed so no spells could attack the wearer. She had bought it at a cheap price- or so she said. I admired how she cared about me, and wore it despite how pricey it was. It was only a few hours before the dance. No one asked me, and I was going alone, as of then.

Finally, I walked through the hall, to be stopped by someone with red hair. I knew him to be Ronald Weasley, biggest idiot in Gryffindor. He looked nervous, and I saw his sister Ginny behind him.

"Would you… would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" he stuttered. Although I remembered how rude he was to me when we were eleven, I wanted to make Draco doubt his not wanting to go to the ball with me. I smiled, trying to show appreciation.

"Yes, Ron," I said, and walked forward in the hall. I was smirking.

About three hours later, the girls were getting ready. I put on my dress, and was putting my hair back. Just two pieces back- it was a style I did often. It was pretty but simple. I stared at myself in the small mirror beside my bed, and smiled. And so, I walked down the stairs to the common room, where a majority of the Slytherin students sat. I saw Draco. He was wearing his dress robes, and seemed to be waiting for someone. He ran right towards me.

"You ready?" he smiled. I looked at him confused. He surely had a date for that night.

"I'm not going with you, Draco," I said. Draco tilted his head. I spoke up quickly. "I'm going with Ron Weasley, he's in Gryffindor." Draco's face nearly melted. I patted him on the shoulder. "Next time, actually ask me," I said, and was about to exit the common room when a stressed Violet came running over to me.

"I can't find Christopher anywhere!" she said in fear. Christopher was a Ravenclaw who Violet had a huge crush on. He asked her to the dance, and VIolet left an hour ago to attempt to find him.

"Okay… did you check Myrtle's bathroom?" I asked her. Violet nodded rapidly. She had her hands covering her face. I knew my friend like the back of my hand. It was seriously troubling her. And so, we both ran up to the dormitory. I grabbed my broom, and we both climbed on it. Once sat, I navigated the broom out of the common room. People gasped as we passed. We ducked through the exit, and flew up to the level with the Great Hall. We flew to the floor, and landed. I let Violet get off.

"You search the grounds, I'll check the castle," Violet said. I reluctantly nodded, and walked out of the castle gates. I boarded the broom, and got a bird's eye view of the grounds. As I gained Altitude, my hair waved in the wind. I'd have to redo it. I didn't have to be too careful. Finally, I could see everything. There was the ship, and the carriage. I spotted a man sitting beside the lake. I steered the broom towards him, and descended. I saw it was Chris quickly. The african-british teenager was practicing his spells, fully dressed for the dance. I flew down behind him.

"Christopher, Violet has been looking _everywhere _for you," I hissed at him. The Ravenclaw looked surprised, and jumped. His face was pink in embarrassment. He shook his head.

"I was preparing my patronus, to show her it," Christopher quickly said. "_Expecto Patronum!" _Suddenly, a burst of light came from Chris's wand. A light blue gorilla danced around on the water. I smiled- magic never failed to amaze me. And suddenly, it went away.

"Good job," I said, "But likely not good enough. Would it actually scare away dementors?" I teased. Chris shrugged. I could tell the Ravenclaw didn't know. But I knew he truly loved Violet, and I respected that.

"Well, you better head to the castle. Violet was in the common room stressing," I said. Chris shrugged, and I boarded my broomstick. I flew back to the castle, and landed in the courtyard. I walked back to the common room. I dropped by broom off at the dormitories, and fixed my hair. Then, I walked back to the Great Hall. Ron was there with Harry, waiting for me. I was disgusted at his dress robes, and giggled. I didn't want him to find me too mean- he'd just walk out on me.

"Er- hi Olive," Ron said awkwardly. I smiled, and nodded back in greeting. I nodded towards Harry too, and found Harry joined by Pavarti Patil.

"Are you excited?" I said to Ron. He shrugged.

"Sure," he said. Professor McGonagall walked over, and lead Harry and Pavarti away.

"I guess it's starting," Ron said, and he and I walked into the great hall. We watched the events peacefully together. And for some reason, Ron and I enjoyed our time together.

Soon, though, the ball finished. But before that, I danced with Ron. I ignored the gossip in the background. We laughed and actually connected. We both knew each other but didn't, thanks to Violet.

We talked until three in the morning. Then we both went our separate ways. I came back to the common room. I saw Draco sad in a corner of the room. He held his head low.

"Hey Olive," he said quietly. I closed my eyes and breathed in. Could I fight destiny?

"Hello, Draco," I said quietly. Draco smiled awkwardly.

"How was your night?" he said. I laughed directly right at him.

"Perfect. How was yours?" I said. When I got no reply, I hurried to the dorm, satisfied. I laid down back on the bed, and kicked off my heels and changed into a nightgown.

Quickly, I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Two years had passed and I spent the summer working on my spells. Training repeatedly, trying to perfect transfiguration. That was all before I actually met Voldemort. The day was gloomy, and we used floo powder to travel to Malfoy Manor, where Voldemort resided. I walked over to Draco, where Voldemort impatiently waited. I was startled by his ghostly appearance. He pressed his finger to Draco's arm, where the mark burned into his skin. He didn't move at all.

"That didn't hurt," laughed Voldemort, "Did it?" Draco shook his head, his face filled with fear. Voldemort turned to me. I pulled my dress sleeves up and allowed Voldemort to touch his finger to my skin. Nothing seemed to happen, except for the mark appearing on my arm. It didn't hurt, it just felt cold. I tried to smile, but I couldn't hide the fact that I was upset. Voldemort touched Lucius's dark mark. _Ahh! _The burn zoomed through my arm. I fell to my knees in pain. Draco and all the other death eaters in the room did the same. The other death eaters apparated to Voldemort's side. Except for us. But we soon got the message and followed.

"Fantastic," muttered Voldemort, "two more death eaters, two more death eaters that will help me be triumphant!" He laughed, such a hideous laugh that sounded like a kid would mock him any second. I tried not to tremble. Voldemort was truly terrifying. My parents walked to me, before pushing me in front of Voldemort.

"Olive here is an animagus, she can transform into a fox," my mother announced, proudly. I tried to hide the fear on my face, with an uneasy smile.

"Are you, girl?" Voldemort walked to me, towering. "Show me." I nodded, before transforming into the little red fox. He was a lot more intimidating from down below. "Impressive. This will be useful." He moved on quickly. I transformed back, before casting a nervous glance at Draco. My mother put a hand on my shoulder protectively.

"Your animagus is awfully small," she whisper-snapped. I simply rolled my eyes. Draco smiled once Voldemort exited the room.

"Hey, Olive, wanna go out for a walk on Saturday after class?"

"Absolutely!" Finally, after long years of waiting, Draco Malfoy asked me out.


End file.
